Desnuda
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Kagome Higurashi tiene una vida tranquila pero todo cambia cuando conoce al enigmatico Inuyasha Taisho, quien no acepta un "no" por respuesta y quiere a Kagome en su cama. A pesar de la atracción que hay entre los dos, el oscuro pasado de Kagome surge, un pasado que la tenia marcada de por vida.
1. Prologo

**Bienvenidos! queridos lectores, les dejo esta increible novela creada por Raine Miller a mi me gusto y espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**Repito: esta novela no me pertenece si no a Raine Miller al igual que los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Bye, bye. :)**

* * *

**SIPNOSIS:**

_Kagome Higurashi tiene una buena vida. Es una estudiante americana de arte de la Universidad de Londres y modelo fotográfica a medio tiempo, está poniendo su vida en orden con la escuela y un montón de trabajo. Cuando el exitoso hombre de negocios de Londres, Inuyasha Taisho, compra su retrato desnuda, no acepta un "no" por respuesta. Él quiere a Kagome en su cama y hace planes para mantenerla allí sin importar lo que pase. Su naturaleza dominante la cautiva y atrapa a pesar de los demonios que lleva dentro de ella. Pero hay secretos en esta relación. Unos enormes. ¿Podrá Inuyasha liberar a Kagome del pasado que la ha marcado? ¿Kagome lo permitirá o los espectros que la atormentan resurgiran para destruirlos a los dos...?_

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*()*()*)*()**()*()*()*()*()*()*)(*()*()*()*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Prologo**

_Mayo 2012_

_Londres_

No sé una mierda sobre política americana. No necesito saber. Soy un ciudadano británico y el Parlamento es lo suficientemente confuso. La política no me interesa mucho. Pero me veo obligado a trabajar en torno a los productos derivados de los asuntos políticos todo el tiempo. Trato en materia de seguridad, tanto privada como para el gobierno británico. Soy bueno en mi trabajo. Me lo tomo muy enserio. En mi negocio tienes que ser bueno, porque cuando no eres bueno... la gente muere.

Un congresista de los Estados Unidos se estrella en un accidente aéreo. Interés periodístico, por supuesto. Pero cuando dice que el congresista era el probable candidato a la vicepresidencia para la parte recusante y las elecciones están solo a meses de distancia, entonces se hace noticia mundial en un latido. Especialmente cuando la gente que quiere el poder va a hacer casi cualquier cosa para asegurarse que el titular nunca pase a segundo plano. Luchando por un remplazo, el Partido Republicado comprensiblemente necesita llenar el espacio vacío en su candidatura. Y así es como llegué a descubrirla.

Primero recibí un correo electrónico de su padre. Una voz de mi pasado extendiendo un saludo cordial y un reconocimiento de donde habíamos terminado ambos. Bastante justo. Mi pasado ha sido uno colorido, incluyendo ambos, el bueno y el malo, y él vino a mi vida durante una de las partes buenas.

Después llegó una llamada telefónica donde me decía que tenía una hija viviendo en Londres. Estaba preocupado acerca de su seguridad y me dio algunos detalles preliminares sobre el por qué. Fui cortés y bastante seguro que no tenía por qué involucrarme. Mi trabajo me tenía sobrecargado tal como estaba. Organizar la seguridad _VIP _para las XXX Olimpiadas de Londres prácticamente consumía mi tiempo y no tenía nada que perder por la hija de un conocido con el que me había encontrado en un torneo de póquer hacía más de seis años.

Le dije que no. Estaba incluso dispuesto a derivarlo a otra firma privada de seguridad como un favor personal cuando él jugó su carta. Los jugadores de póquer saben cuando mostrar sus manos.

Me envió su foto en un segundo correo electrónico.

Esa foto lo cambió todo. No fui el mismo después de verla y tampoco pude volver al hombre que había sido antes de hacerlo. No después de conocernos en la calle esa noche. Mi mundo entero se alteró debido a una fotografía. Una fotografía de mi hermosa chica americana.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Que mi madre no pudiera ver esto ahora mismo era algo verdaderamente bueno. Le daría un infarto. Vine a la exposición de Jakotsu esta noche porque le dije que lo haría y porque sé lo importante que es para él. También es importante para mí. Yo solo deseo lo mejor para mi amigo, del mismo modo que él solo quiere lo mejor para mí. En los últimos tres años Jakotsu ha estado a mi lado para consolarme, beber conmigo, compadecerse de mí e incluso para ayudarme a pagar el alquiler de vez en cuando dándome trabajo. Bueno, por eso y por el hecho de que él me hizo la fotografía del cuadro que estoy mirando en este momento. Y es una foto de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Posar como modelo de desnudos no es lo que siempre había soñado que sería el trabajo de mi vida ni mucho menos, pero es una manera de ganar un poco de dinero extra para pagar mis préstamos universitarios. Y últimamente me han estado haciendo ofertas otros fotógrafos. Jakotsu me había dicho que me preparara porque despertaría más interés por la expocisión de esta noche. _"La gente preguntará por la modelo. Dalo por hecho, Kagome". _Ese es mi Jakotsu, siempre tan optimista.

Di un sorbo de mi champán y contemplé la enorme fotografía colgada en la pared de la galería. Jakotsu tiene talento. Para ser un hijo de refugiados somalíes que empezaron con menos que nada en Reino Unido, él sabía cómo hacer una foto. Me hizo posar boca arriba con la cabeza girada a un lado, el brazo sobre el pecho y los dedos de la mano entreabiertos entre las piernas. Quiso que tuviera el cabello alborotado, las piernas en posición vertical y mi sexo cubierto. Me puse una tanga para la foto, pero no se ve. No se muestra nada que pudiera clasificar la imagen como porno. El término correcto en cualquier caso es "fotografía de desnudo artístico". O me fotografiaban con clase o yo no lo hacía. Bueno, lo cierto es que esperaba que mis fotos no fueran a parar a webs porno, pero hoy en día nadie lo puede saber con certeza. Yo no hacía fotos porno. Apenas tenía sexo.

-¡Aquí está mi chica!- Los grandes brazos de Jakotsu me abrazaron y apoyó la barbilla encima de mi cabeza.- Es increíble, ¿no? Y tienes los pies más bonitos del planeta.

-Todo lo que haces se ve bonito, Jakotsu, hasta mis pies.- Me giré y le miré.- ¿Y has vendido algo ya? Deja que formule la pregunta: ¿_Cuántos_ has vendido?

-Por ahora tres y creo que éste se venderá muy pronto.- Jakotsu me guiñó un ojo.- No seas obvia, pero ¿ves al tipo alto con el traje gris y que está hablando con Yura Sakasagami? Ha preguntado por él. Parece que está maravillado con tu espectacular cuerpo desnudo. Seguramente ejercitará mucho la mano en cuanto tenga el cuadro para él solito. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Kagome, cariño? Un tipo rico haciéndose una paja mientras contempla tu imponente belleza.

-¡Cállate!- le puse mala cara.- Eso es asqueroso. No me digas cosas así o tendré que dejar de aceptar trabajos.- Incliné la cabeza y negué con ella.- Menos mal que te quiero, maldita sea, Jakotsu Clarkson.- Jakotsu podía decir la cosa más grotesca del mundo y conseguir que sonara educada y refinada. Tenía que ser su acento inglés. Dios, hasta Ozzy Osbourne sonaba educado a veces gracias a ese acento.

-Pero tengo razón.- replicó Jakotsu mientras besaba mi mejilla-, y lo sabes. Ese hombre no ha parado de mirarte desde que entraste contoneándote. Y no es gay.

Me quedé mirando a Jakotsu boquiabierta.

-Que bien saberlo, gracias por la aclaración, Jakotsu. ¡Y yo no me contoneo!

Soltó esa risita pícara y juguetona tan típica de él.

-Créeme, si a mí me mirara así ya me habría ofrecido hacerle una mamada en el cuarto de atrás. Está buenísimo.

-Irás directo al infierno, ¿lo sabes?- eché un vistazo disimuladamente y miré al comprador. Jakotsu tenía razón; ese hombre estaba buenísimo desde las suelas de sus zapatos Ferragamos hasta la punta de su cabello oscuro ondulado. Casi metro noventa, musculoso, seguro de sí mismo, rico. No podía verle los ojos porque platicaba con la dueña de la galería. ¿Sobre mi foto tal vez? Difícil de decir, pero de todas maneras daba igual. Aunque la comprara yo no iba a volver a verle.

-¿Tengo razón, eh?- Jakotsu me pilló mirándole y me dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Sobre lo de las pajas? ¡Ni de broma, Jakotsu!- Sacudí la cabeza lentamente.- Es demasiado atractivo como para recurrir a su mano para tener un orgasmo.

Y entonces, ese hombre tan atractivo se giró y me miró. Sus ojos atravesaron la sala y se clavaron en mí como si hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decirle a Jakotsu. Eso era imposoble, ¿no? Me siguió observando y al final tuve que bajar la mirada. De ninguna manera podía competir con su nivel de intensidad, o con lo que demonios fuera _eso _que llegaba hasta mí desde donde él se encontraba. Sentí de inmediato la necesidad de huir. La seguridad era lo primero.

Terminé mi champán de otro trago.- Me tengo que ir. Y la exposición es fantástica.- Abracé a mi amigo.- ¡Vas a ser famoso en el mundo entero!- le dije sonriendo.- ¡Dentro de unos cincuenta años!

Jakotsu se rió mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Llámame, reina!

Le dije adiós con la mano sin darme la vuelta y salí. La calle estaba abarrotada para ser Londres un día de diario. Los inminentes Juegos Olímpicos habían convertido la ciudad en una absoluta maraña de personas. Tardaría años en encontrar un taxi. ¿Debería arriesgarme y caminar hasta la estación de metro más cercana? Me miré los tacones, que quedaban geniales con mi vestido, pero que claramente estaban muy lejos de ser lo más cómodo para andar. Y si cogía el metro todavía tendría que caminar un par de manzanas en mitad de la oscuridad hasta legar a mi piso. Mi madre me diría que no lo hiciera, por supuesto. Pero, de nuevo, mi madre no estaba en Londres. Mi madre vivía en San Francisco, donde yo no quería estar. _Que le den_. Empecé a caminar.

-Es una malísima idea, Kagome. Ni lo consideres. Déjame que te de un aventón.

Me quedé de piedra en mitad de la calle. Sabía quién me estaba hablando aunque no había escuchado su voz antes. Me giré poco a poco hasta quedarme frente a los ojos que se habían clavado en mí en la galería.

-No te conozco de nada.- dije.

Él sonrió y sus labios se levantaron más por un lado que por el otro de su boca. Señaló su auto junto a la acera, un elegante Range Rover HSE negro. El tipo de todo terreno que solo se pueden permitir los británicos con dinero. No es que no hubiera notado antes de que él tenía dinero, pero esto era jugar en otra liga.

Tragué saliva. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar, muy claros y penetrantes.

-¿Solo porque conoces mi nombre esperas que... que me monte en un auto contigo? ¿Estás loco?

Caminó hacia mí y alargó la mano.- Inuyasha Taisho.

Miré su mano con figeza, tan sumamente elegante con el puño blanco enmarcando la manga gris de su chaqueta de diseñador.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Acabo de comprar una obra titulada _El reposo de Kagome _en la Galería Andersen por una bonita suma de dinero hace menos de quince minutos. Y estoy completamente seguro de que no tengo ninguna discapacidad mental. Suena más políticamente correcto que _loco_, ¿no crees?- siguió con la mano extendida.

Extendí mi mano y acepté la suya. Oh, fue increíble. O quizá se me había ido la cabeza porque le estaba dando la mano a un extraño que acababa de comprar un cuadro de mi cuerpo desnudo. Inuyasha tenía un pulso firme. Y sexy también. ¿Me lo había imaginado o me había acercado a él? O _quizá_ era yo la loca porque mis pies no se habían movido ni medio centímetro. Sus ojos ámbar estaban más cerca de mí que que hacía un segundo y podía oler su colonia. Algo tan deliciosamente divino que era un pecado oler tan bien y ser humano.

-Kagome Higurashi.- dije.

Me soltó la mano.- Y ahora que nos conocemos...- continuó, señalándome primero a mí y luego a sí mismo-, Kagome, Inuyasha.- Señaló con su cabeza hacia su Range Rover.- Ahora, ¿me dejas llevarte a casa?

Volví a tragar saliva.- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?

-¿Porque no quiero que te pase nada? ¿Porque esos tacones te quedan estupendos pero debe de ser un infierno caminar con ellos? ¿Porque es peligroso para una mujer andar sola por la noche en medio de la ciudad?- Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo.- Sobre todo una mujer como tú.- Su boca se curvó ligeramente por un lado de nuevo.- Por muchas razones, señorita Kagome.

-¿Y si no estoy a salvo contigo?- Enarcó una ceja.- Sigo sin conocerte o sin saber nada de ti, o si Inuyasha Taisho es tu verdadero nombre.- _¿Me acaba de poner mala cara?_

-En eso tienes razón. Y es algo que puedo solucionar fácilmente.- Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un carné de conducir con su nombre, Inuyasha Taisho. Me dio una tarjeta de visita con el mismo nombre y en la que ponía _"Seguridad Internacional Taisho S.A." _grabado en la cartulina.- Puedes quedártela.- volvió a sonreír.- Estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo, señorita Kagome. No tengo tiempo para que mi pasatiempo sea ser asesino en serie, te lo prometo.

Me reí.- Muy bueno, señor Taisho.- Me metí su tarjeta en el bolso.- Está bien. Me monto.- Volvió a levantar las cejas y a sonreír otra vez con la comisura de la boca.

Me estremecí por dentro por el doble sentido de "montar" e intenté concentrarme en lo incómodos que eran mis zapatos como para andar hasta la estación de metro y en lo buena idea que era dejar que me llevara en su auto.

Me empujó suavemente con la mano en mi espalda y me dirigió hasta la acera.- Entra.- Inuyasha dejó que me acomodara y luego caminó al otro lado de la calle, deslizándose detrás del volante como una pantera.

Me miró y ladeo la cabeza.- ¿Y dónde vive la señorita Kagome?

-En Nelson Square, Southwark.

Frunció el ceño y luego apartó la cara para incorporarse a la carretera.

-Eres americana.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gustaban las americanas?_

-Estoy aquí con una beca de la Universidad de Londres. En un programa de posgrado.- añadí, preguntándome a mí misma por qué sentía la necesidad de contarle mi vida.

-¿Y lo de ser modelo?

En cuanto me hizo la pregunta aumentó la tensión sexual. Hice una pausa antes de responder. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo exactamente: imaginándome en la foto. Desnuda. Y a pesar de lo incómoda que me sentía, abrí la boca y le dije: -Esto, posé... posé para un amigo, el fotógrafo Jakotsu Clarkson. Me lo pidió y me ayuda a pagar las facturas, ya sabes.

-La verdad es que no mucho, pero me encanta tu retrato, señorita Higurashi.- Mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

Me puse tensa con ese comentario. _¿Quién demonios era él para juzgar lo que hago para ganarme la vida?_

-Bueno, nunca he tenido mi propia empresa internacional como tú, señor Taisho. Recurrí a lo de ser modelo. Me gusta más dormir en una cama que en un banco del parque. Y la calefacción. ¡Los inviernos aquí joden mucho!- El borde de mi voz era evidente hasta para mis propios oídos.

-En mi opinión hay muchas cosas que _joden_.- Se giró y me lanzó una mirada experta con sus ojos ámbar.

El modo en que dijo "joden" hizo que me entrara un cosquilleo de una manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo buena que era mi capacidad de fantasear. Puede que no tenga toneladas de experiencia práctica entre las sábanas, pero mis fantasías no sufren ni un ápice por falta de uso.

-Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en algo entonces.- Me llevé los dedos a la frente y me la froté. La imagen de la polla de Inuyasha y la palabra "joder" en el mismo espacio de mi cerebro eran excesivos en este momento.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aminoranos la velociadad ante un semáforo y me miró; sus ojos subieron de mis muslos a mi cara con un ritmo lento, medido.- Adiviné. No has cenado, has tomado solo el champán que te bebiste de un trago en la galería y ahora es tarde y tu cuerpo está protestando.- volvió a levantar las cejas.- ¿Me he acercado?

Tragué saliva, deseando beber agua desesperadamente. _Bingo, señor Taisho. Me lee el pensamiento como si yo fuera un cómic barato. Quienquiera que seas, eres bueno._

-Solo necesito dos aspirinas y un poco de agua y estaré bien.

Sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo, Kagome?

-¿Volvemos a los nombres otra vez?- Me lanzó una mirada neutral pero noté que estaba molesto.- Desayuné tarde, ¿De acuerdo? Me preparé algo cuando llegue a casa.- Miré por la ventana. La luz del semáforo debió haber cambiado porque empezamos a avanzar de nuevo. Los únicos sonidos los emitía su cuerpo cuando giraba al tomar la curva. Y era un sonido demasiado sexy como para poder mi mirada apartada de él durante mucho tiempo. Me arriesgué a mirarle. De perfil, Inuyasha tenía una nariz bastante prominente, pero en él daba igual, seguía siendo muy guapo.

Ignorándome y actuando como si no estuviera a medio metro de él, condujo de manera eficiente. Inuyasha parecía conocer Londres, porque no me pidió en ningún momento ninguna indicación. Sin embargo, podía olerle y la fragancia me afectaba a la cabeza. Realmente necesitaba salir de ese coche.

Hizo un ruido brusco y se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de comestibles.- Quédate aquí. Solo será un minuto.- Su voz sonó un poco tensa. Mucho más que un poco, de hecho. Todo en él encerraba tensión.

Y autoridad. Como si te dijera lo que tenías que hacer y que ni se te ocurriera llevarle la contraria.

La calidez de su coche y su acogedor asiento de cuero eran muy agradables bajo la fina falda que llevaba puesta esa noche. Inuyasha tenía razón sobre una cosa: me habría muerto caminando hasta el metro. Por lo que aquí estaba yo, sentada en el vehículo de prácticamente un extraño que me había visto desnuda, que casi me obligó a llevarme en coche y que ahora salía de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano y una mirada seria. Toda la situación era más que rara.

-¿Qué necesitabas comprar?

Me acercó con desición una botella de agua a la mano y abrió un sobre de aspirinas. Cogí las dos bolsas sin decir ni una palabra, sin importarme que me observara tomarme de un trago las pastillas. El agua desapareció en menos de un minuto. Luego me puso una barrita de proteínas en la rodilla.

-Cómetela ahora.- su voz tenía ese tono de _"conmigo no se juega_".- Por favor.- añadió.

Suspiré y abrí la barrita energética de chocolate blanco. El crujido del envoltoria llenó el silencio del coche. Le di un mordisco y mastiqué despacio. Sabía de maravilla. Lo que me trajó era lo que necesitaba. Desesperadamente.

-Gracias.- susurré sintiéndome de repente muy sensible y con unas ganas de llorar cada vez más fuertes. Me contuve lo mejor que pude. También mantuve la cabeza gacha.

-Un placer.- contestó con suavidad-, todo el mundo necesita lo básico, Kagome. Comida, agua... una cama.

_Una cama_. La tensión sexual regreso, o quizá nunca se había ido. Inuyasha parecía tener el don de hacer que una palabra inocente sonara como el sexo apasionado, alucinante y acalorado que recuerdas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Estuvo sentado a mi lado y no arrancó hasta que me terminé toda la barrita de proteínas.

-¿Cuál es tu dirección?- preguntó.

-Franklin Crossing, número 41.

Inuyasha salió del estacionamiento de la tienda y volvió a la carretera que me acercaba a mi piso con el girar de las llantas. Mi télefono vibró dentro de mi bolso. Lo saqué y vi que me llegó un mensaje de Jakotsu.

*** _Jakotsu Clarkson: llegast bien a ksa? _***

Le respondí un rápido "Sí" y volví a cerrar los ojos. Sentía como la jaqueca empezaba a remitir. Me encontraba más relajada de lo que había estado en horas. El agotamiento ganó, imagino, porque de lo contrario nunca me habría permitido quedarme dormida en el coche de Inuyasha Taisho.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Alguien olía muy bien mientras ellos me tocaban. Podía oler la sal y sentir el peso de una mano en mi hombro. Pero el miedo creció de todas maneras. La explosión de terror me llevó de vuelta a la conciencia justo a tiempo. Conocía lo que era, pero sentir el pánico me gobernó. Debería haberlo sabido. El sentimiento había estado conmigo por años.

-Kagome, despierta.

Esa voz. ¿De quién era? Abrí mis ojos y me enfrenté a la intensidad dorada de Inuyasha Taisho a no más de diez centímetros de distancia. Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento para tomar más distancia ese hermoso rostro y yo. Ahora lo recordaba. Él compró mi fotografía anoche. Y me había traído a casa.

-¡Mierda! Lo siento, yo... ¿Me he quedado dormida?- juguetee con la manilla de la puerta pero no reconocí el coche. Luché ciegamente para salir, para alejarme.

La mano de Inuyasha se disparó sobre la mía y la cubrió, calmándome con un toque firme.- Tranquila. Estás a salvo, todo está bien. Solo te has quedado dormida.

-De acuerdo... lo siento.- Jadeé algunas respiraciones profundas, miré hacia fuera, y luego me volví hacia él, que continuaba mirando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Por qué sigues pidiendo disculpas?

-No lo sé.- Murmuré. Lo sabía, pero no podía pensar acerca de eso en este momento.

-¿Estás bien?- Sonrió lentamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Juro que le gustó el hecho de que me sacudiera. No estaba muy segura si no lo había hecho. Realmente necesitaba alejarme de esta situación ahora mismo, antes de que estuviera de acuerdo de todas las maneras posibles. Algo parecido a las líneas de: "Quítate la ropa y tírate en el gran asiento trasero de mi Range Rover, Kagome". Este hombre tenía una forma de control que en serio me ponía nerviosa.

-Gracias por el paseo. Y por el agua. Y por las otras co...

-Cuídate, Kagome Higurashi.- presionó el botón y la cerradura chasqueó.- ¿Tienes tu llave lista? Esperaré hasta que estés dentro. ¿Qué piso es?

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y las remplacé con mi teléfono que todavía se mantenía en mi regazo.- Vivo en el estudio del quinto piso.

-¿Compañera?

-Bueno, sí, pero probablemente no esté.- de nuevo, preguntándome por qué mi lengua está compartiendo información con un desconocido.

-Miraré hasta que enciendas la luz, entonces.- La cara de Inuyasha era ilegible. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando.

Empujé la puerta y salí fuera.- Buenas noches, Inuyasha Taisho.- Dejé su coche en la acera y me dirigí hacia mi edificio sintiendo su mirada sobre mí mientras caminaba. Poniendo las llaves en la puerta, me volví sobre mi hombro para ver el Rover. Las ventanas eran tan negras que no podía ver el interior, pero él estaba ahí, esperando a que entrase para poder irse.

Abrí la puersta del vestíbulo, delante de mí, los cinco pisos de escaleras. Me quité los tacones y subí descalza. En el segundo que entre a mi apartamento, encendí las luces y cerré con llave. Colapsé, literalmente, sobre la puerta de madera buscando apoyo. Mis tacones cayeron al suelo con un estruendo, y exhalé un largo suspiro. ¿Qué deminios acababa de pasar?

Me tomé un minuto para alejarme de la maldita puerta y apoyar la cabeza sobre la ventana. Corrí la cortina con el dedo para encontrar que el coche se había ido. Inuyasha Taisho se había ido.

**(*)~(*)**

Una carrera de ocho kilómetros era solo una manera para ayudar a borrar de mi cabeza la niebla de la última noche -al puro estilo _Alicia en el país de la Maravillas _cayendo en un maldito agujero. En serio, siento como si hubiese vivido todo lo de del "Cómeme" y "Bébeme" también. Jesús, ¿El champán tendría alguna droga? Actúo como si lo hubiese sido. ¿Permitir que un hombre desconocido me lleve en su auto, me deje en casa y tome el control de mi comida? Bueno, fue estúpido y me dije a mí misma que debía olvidarlo tanto eso, como a él. La vida era lo suficientemente complicada sin tomar prestados más problemas.

Eso es lo que la tía Kaede siempre dice. Imaginando su reacción por mis modales, sonreí. Sabía a ciencia cierta que mi tía abuela estaba menos interesada en fotos de desnudos que mi propia madre. Ella no era ninguna mojigata. Preparé la lista de reproducción de mi iPod y me fui.

Muy pronto, el encuentro incómodo de la última noche quedó olvidado en la acera del Puente Waterloo de Londres. Se sentía bien el presionarme a mí misma físicamente y sólo correr. Tenían que ser las endorfinas. Maldiciendo interiormente por otra referencia al sexo, me pregunté si ese era mi problema y la razón por la que Inuyasha había estado mucho más flexible la última noche. Tal vez, yo necesitaba un orgasmo. _Estás muy jodida_. Sí, y solo podía imaginar versiones literales y figurativas de esa declaración.

Seguí adelante y crucé por el camino de Thames que sigue al gran río. Mi iPod ayudó también. La música tenía una forma de resetear el cerebro.

Con Eminem y Rihanna batallando contra el amor y las mentiras, o mintiendo por el bien de su amor en mis oídos. Mantuve un ritmo constante y admiré la arquitectura por la que pasé en mi recorrido. La historia en una ciudad tan antigua como Londres era enorme, y sin embargo, contrastando con las contrucciones, el mundo moderno jugaba en perfecto balance.

Dualidad. Amaba vivir aquí.

**(*)~(*)**

Ser modelo no era mi único trabajo. Todos los alumnos matriculados en el programa de postgrados para la Conservación del Arte en la Universidad de Londres debían hacer una pasantía en La Galería Rothvale de Winchester House. El duque de Winchester del siglo XVII se había alojado en el departamento de arte de la Universidad de Londres durante casi cincuenta años y, en mi opinión, era una de las más hermosas localizaciones para estudiar, ciertamente no existía en ningún otro lugar.

Accediendo por la entrada de empleados, enseñé mi credencial a seguridad y lo hice de nuevo en los estudios de conservación.

-Señorita Kagome, buen día para usted.- Kohaku. Tan correcto y formal. El guardia del salón trasero me saludó de la misma manera como lo hacía siempre que vengo. Mantuve la esperanza de que alguna vez el dijese algo distinto. ¿No atrapaste ningún _frikie _millonario controlador la última noche, Señorita Kagome?

-Hola, Kohaku.- Le di mi mejor sonrisa mientras me dejaba pasar.

Me mantuve enfocada y firme durante mi trabajo. La pintura era una maravilla, uno de los primeros trabajos de Mallerton, titulado sencillamente, _Lady Percival_. Una absolutamente cautivante mujer de cabello negro, vestido azul que combina con sus ojos, un libro en su mano y una de las más magníficas figuras femeninas que alguna vez se podría tener, ocupaba la mayor parte del lienzo. Ella no era tan bonita como expresiva. Me hubiese gustado conocer su historia. La pintura había sufrido algunos daños con el incendio en los sesenta y nunca había sido tocada desde entonces. Lady Percival necesitaba un poco de atención y cariño y yo sería una de las afortunadas que se lo daría.

Justo cuando iba a tomarme un descanso, mi teléfono sonó. ¿Llamada desconocida? Se me hizo extraño. No di mi número. La Agencia Lorenzo que me representaba tenía unas estrictas reglas de divulgación.

-¿Hola?

-Kagome Higurashi.- La sexy cadencia de una voz inglesa se apoderó de mí.

Era él. Inuyasha Taisho. Cómo, no tenía idea. O por qué incluso, pero era él, su acento sexy en vivo y en directo desde el otro lado del teléfono. Reconocería esa voz de comando en cualquier sitio.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

-Tú me lo diste la otra noche.- su voz ardió en mi oído y supe que mentía.

-No.- dije lentamente, intentando frenar mis crecientes latidos del corazón.- No te di mi número la última noche.- ¿Por qué me llamaba?

-Puedo haber tomado por accidente tu teléfono mientras estabas durmiendo... y llamar a mi celular con él. Me distrajiste por estar deshidratada y hambrienta.- escuché voces apagadas en el fondo como si estuviese en una oficina.- Es muy fácil tomar el teléfono equivocado cuando todos se ven iguales.

-Entonces, tomaste mi teléfono y marcaste al tuyo para tener mi número dentro del historial de llamadas recibidas. Eso es algo raro, Sr. Taisho.- Estaba empezando a estar bastante cabreada con el Sr. Alto, Oscuro y Bien Parecido con hermosos ojos dorados, por su completa falta de límites personales.

-Por favor, llámame Inuyasha, Kagome. Quiero que me llames Inuyasha.

-Y yo quiero que tú respetes mi privacidad, Inuyasha.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Kagome? Pensé que estarías realmente agradecida por el aventón de anoche.- Habló con una voz demasiado suave-, y lucías como si te hubiese gustado la cena también.- hizo una pausa por un momento.- Me lo agradeciste.- más silencio.- En tu condición nunca hubieras llegado a casa segura.- ¿Enserio? Sus palabras me hicieron regresar directamente de vuelta a la abrumadora emoción que había sentido la última noche, cuando él me compró el agua y el Advil. Y por más que lo odié, tengo que admitir que él tenía razón.

-De acuerdo... mira, Inuyasha, te debo el aventón de anoche. Fue bueno llamar de tu parte y te agradezco por la ayuda, pero...

-Entonces, cena conmigo. Una cena adecuada, preferentemente no algo cerrada en plástico o aluminio, y definitivamente no en mi auto.

-Oh, no. Perdón, pero no creo que eso sea una buena ide...

-Acabas de decir "Inuyasha, te debo el aventón", y eso es lo que quiero, a ti, cenando conmigo. Esta noche.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte. No puedo hacer esto. Él me afecta de una manera extraña. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Inuyasha Taisho era terreno peligroso para una chica como yo -El gran tiburón blanco tiene hambre de una solitaria nadadora en una desolada playa.

-Tengo planes para esta noche.- Solté en mi teléfono. Una total mentira.

-Entonces, mañana por la noche.

-Yo... yo no puedo entonces. Estaré trabajando hasta tarde y las sesiones de fotos siempre me dejan exhaust...

-Perfecto. Te recogeré de tu sesión, te alimentaré, y te dejaré en casa temprano para que te metas a la cama.

-¡Continuas interumpiéndome cada vez que hablo! No puedo pensar cuando empiezas a hablar ladrando ordenes, Inuyasha. ¿Haces eso con todo el mundo y solo yo soy especial?- No me gustó como la conversación se había vuelto tan rápido a su favor. Era enloquecedor. Y lo que sea que él dijera en relación con dejarme en casa temprano me dejó imaginando todo tipo de cosas prohibidas.

-Sí... y sí, señorita Kagome, lo eres.- pude sentir el sexo goteando de su voz a través de mi teléfono, y me asustó totalmente. Soy una estúpida idiota por formular una pregunta como esa. Así se hace Kagome. Inuyasha dice que eres especial.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo ahora.- mi voz sonó ida. Sabía que lo había hecho. Él solo me desarmó jodidamente fácil. Lo intenté de nuevo.- Gracias por la oferta, Inuyasha, pero no puedo.

-Dime que no.- me interrumpió-, y esa será la razón por la que te recogeré de la sesión mañana para la cena. Has admitido que me debes un favor, y he llamado por eso. Es eso lo que quiero, Kagome.

Maldito, ¡lo ha vuelto a hacer de nuevo! Suspiré audiblemente en el teléfono y me mantuve en silencio por un momento. No iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-¿Sigues ahí, Kagome?

-¿Entonces quieres que hable ahora? Seguro que cambias de parecer rápidamente. Cada vez que hablo, tú me interrumpes. ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre ningún tipo de modales, Inuyasha?

-Ella no pudo. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Mierda.- Ahh, bueno, eso lo explica. Realmente lo siento, mira Inuyasha; realmente tengo que volver al trabajo. Cuídate.- Tomé el camino cobarde y terminé la llamada.

Apoyé mi mejilla en la mesa de trabajo y descanse por un minuto, o cinco. Inuyasha me había agotado. No sabía como lo manejaba, pero lo hacía.

Después de un rato conseguí levantarme de la silla y me dirigí hacia la sala de descanso. Tomé la taza más grande que pude encontrar, la llené hasta la mitad de leche, agregué azúcar y una cantidad moderada de café. Quizá el zumbido de la cafeína pueda ayudarme, o dejarme en coma.

Mirando alrededor mi área de trabajo, vi a la cautivante Lady Percival preparada y esperando muy elegantemente como lo ha estado haciendo por más de un siglo. Con café en mano, me volví hacia ella y me ocupé de limpiar la suciedad del libro que ella sostenía tan cariñosamente contra su pecho.


End file.
